Me Ji Ku Hi Bi Ni U
by Black-san
Summary: Pahit manis anak baru SMA. Mabis yang mendokusai, senior galak tapi ganteng, kejadian-kejadian konyol hingga menyebalkan, campur aduk masa SMA, semua ada disini. Nama gue Sakura Haruno, siap melanglang buana di SMA Konoha./"Kalian menghalangi jalanku."/"Hih, ada ya orang kaya gitu didunia ini."/"Udah, Sakura. Biarin aja, ayo kita lanjutin lagi!"/Ja, Mind to RnR?


**Me Ji Ku Hi Bi Ni U**

Naruto © Pastinya Masashi Kishimoto punya

Story © Black-san

Rate: T

Genre(s): Tentukan sendiri

Warning! : Typo(s), Miss typo(s) , OOC, Abal, bahasa tidak baku, dan masih banyak kekurangan lainnya.

Pairs: Coming soon.

**Summary**:

Pahit manis anak baru SMA. Mabis yang mendokusai, senior galak tapi ganteng, kejadian-kejadian konyol hingga menyebalkan, campur aduk masa SMA, semua ada disini. Nama gue Sakura Haruno, siap melanglang buana di SMA Konoha.

* * *

Chapter 1

Kelulusan masa SMP sudah lewat beberapa minggu, sekarang saatnya mendaftar ke sekolah baru, tadinya sih gue mau daftar di Tokyo International School, tapi karena jaraknya terlalu jauh dari rumah gue, jadi gue memilih sekolahan di deket rumah gue, namanya Konoha Senior High School, sekolah ini merupakan sekolah favorit ke—ke berapa ya? Lupa gue. Yah pokoknya favorit aja.

Yang gue denger, sekolah itu mengadakan program akselerasi, tau kan kelas akselerasi? Itu loh, kelas yang kebut-kebutan. Iseng-iseng gue Tanya ke kakak kelas, dia bilang minggu depan pendaftaran kelas itu bakal ditutup, kayanya harus buru-buru daftar nih.

Hari ini gue lagi disekolah gue yang lama, Konoha Junior High School, masih satu sodara sama KSHS. Hari ini merupakan hari pengambilan ijazah, harusnya sih orang tua gue yang dateng, tapi kan gue anak yatim piatu, jadi dengan berat hati sekaligus ehem iri, gue dateng ke sekolah , ternyata temen-temen gue juga pada dateng bareng orang tuanya.

"Hoi! Sakura!" teriak seseorang dibelakang gue. Hahhh, merusak pagi hari yang cerah milik gue aja.

"Hai juga, Naruto," jawab gue sedikit lesu. Naruto ngos-ngosan, kaya abis lari marathon, terus dia nyengir didepan gue.

"Muka lo serem, kaya abis kena angin tornado!" seru si Baka-Naruto tanpa dosa, perempatan muncul di jidat gue, tapi gue cuma menghela nafas.

"Males cekcok sama lo ah, udah sana pergi," kata gue sedikit sewot. Kan bener, dia ngerusak pagi hari yang indah dan cerah milik gue!

Ohh iya, gue belum ngenalin sahabat tengik gue yang satu ini ya?  
Namanya Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki. Gue sedikit heran sama dia, nama ayahnya kan Minato Namikaze, kenapa dia make nama ibunya?  
Tapi gue sih ga masalah, jadi gue ga nanya-nanya sama dia dari dulu, walaupun sebenernya gue penasaran. Tapi yaudahlah, privasi mungkin.

Hmmm.. oke, lanjut. Dia itu anaknya super-duper-hiperaktif, kalo gua yang jadi ibunya, gue ga sanggup kali ya, secara dia itu ga bisa diem sama sekali, pecicilan, walau ga sepecicilan Karin, anak cewek paling ganjen naudzubilah se KJHS. Tapi, walaupun begitu, Naruto itu orangnya baik banget, setia kawan, dan gak pelit, hehehe. Eiitts, tunggu! Bukannya gue manfaatin orang ya, gue orangnya gak gitu kok.

Mungkin sedikit aja tentang si Naruto yah, gak usah panjang lebar, entar juga pada tau dia orangnya kaya gimana.

"Sakura?" Tanya Naruto hati-hati, takut kena sembur omelan gue, mungkin. Gue noleh, sambil megang map berisi ijazah gue.

"Apa?" Tanya gue, sedikit mangap.

"Lo mau daftar sekolah dimana?" Tanya si Naruto, gue diem sebentar.

"Tadinya sih pengen di Tokyo, tapi kejauhan, yaudah gue milih di Konoha Senior High School," kata gue setengah menerawang langit, "Lo sendiri?" kali ini gue alihin pandangan ke si Naruto yang duduk disebelah gue.

"Gue juga di sana, males di Tokyo, isinya pasti anak kaya dan pinter yang belagu semua, Hahaha," tawa Naruto lepas, dia garuk-garuk kepalanya, "Oh iya, lo udah tau belom?" Tanya Naruto sambil naek-naekin alisnya, sok misterius, gue mendengus dalam hati.

"Tau apa?" gue sedikit antusias, kalo Naruto udah ngegosip, pasti gosipnya bukan gossip murahan.

"Itu looh, si Karin, dia ikut tes seleksi di TIS, tapi kaga lulus, bwahahahahah. Dan parahnya, nilainya terendah keempat di tes itu!" tawa Naruto meledak, gue pengen ikutan ketawa keras, tapi malu sama wali murid yang ngeliatin Naruto dengan pandangan aneh. Gue Cuma ketawa sewajarnya, nutupin mulut pake map ditangan gue.

"Pfffffttt, masa sih?" gue nahan ketawa kaya orang nahan hajat. Sambil nepok-nepok bangku dan ketawa-ketawa, kaya abis denger lelucon paling lucu sedunia.

"Iya, gue tau dari si Kabuto, hahahahah. Palingan dia nanti masuk KSHS juga," kata Naruto dengan ekspresi yaoming yang bikin gue rada jijik. Gue mendengus, masih tetep ketawa.

"Bisa-bisa dendam seidup semati dia, hahahah," gue nyengir, terus mata gue bersirobok dengan mata ruby seorang cewek, cewek yang sekarang lagi kita omongin. Gue cuma mingkem sambil nepok pundak si Naruto. Naruto noleh kea rah si Karin, dia natap gue sama Naruto dengan tatapan yang bikin gue tambah pengen ngakak. Naruto yang dasarnya ga bisa diem, tawanya makin meledak setelah berusaha setengah mati buat mingkem, Karin mandang Naruto, kayanya dia siap nelen si Naruto deh.

"Naruto Uzumaki," suara panggilan dari dalem ruangan menghentikan perang mata Naruto dan Karin, cepet-cepet gue ngeluyur sama si Naruto ke dalam kelas Sembilan A.

.

.

.

Ah sampe lupa ngenalin diri sendiri, malah ngenalin si Naruto duluan. Yaudah, sekarang waktunya kenalan buat gue. Hmm, nama gue Sakura Haruno, umur gue lima belas tahun lebih 6 bulan. Gue punya warna rambut yang rada nyentrik dan jidat selebar lapangan bola—gue akui itu—dan sepasang mata dengan iris emerald yang bercahaya—itu kata orang. Gue orangnya slengean dan lumayan berantakan buat cewek seumuran gue, gue gak terlalu tertarik sama yang namanya pergaulan dan cowok, gue lebih tertarik sama uang dan ilmu, kalo gue punya dua hal itu, pasti hidup gue bahagia. Sayangnya, gue Cuma punya otak yang encer, kalo uang, aduuuh seret banget dah, uang pas-pasan tiap bulan, hasil dari pekerjaan gue sebagai pelayan café, cita-citanya sih gue mau jadi orang kaya, biar hidup gue gak sengsara lagi. Tapi, dibalik keseretan gue, ada aja rezeki yang mendatangi gue, gue ditawarin beasiswa penuh sampe perguruan tinggi dari sebuah perusahaan yang bernama—ahh lupa gue! Yang penting gue bias sekolah.

Gue tinggal disebuah distrik dipinggir jalan, rumah yang gue tempatin gak terlalu besar, istilahnya minimalis. Rumah itu merupakan peninggalan dari orang tua gue yang udah gak ada. Disamping rumah gue, ada rumah bibi Kurenai dan paman Asuma, sepasang suami istri yang super-duper baik sama gue, setiap hari gue dikasih uang saku, dan mereka juga yang punya café tempat dimana gue kerja. Mereka belum juga punya anak, mungkin karena itu kali y ague dianggap anak sama mereka. Udah ya, lanjut ke cerita aja.

.

.

.

_Siang hari, di Konoha Senior High School_

"Sakura, tunggu!" teriak Naruto dibelakang gue. Tu anak emang ga bias diem satu jaaaam aja, lama-lama uang gue bias abis gara-gara di pake buat berobat ke THT mulu.

"Naruto, gue gak budek kali," seru gue sambil noleh, dia nyamain langkahnya dengan langkah gue yang cepat.

"Abisnya lo jalannya kaya kereta api, cepet banget!" protes Naruto sambil monyong. Gue Cuma garuk-garuk pipi.

Setelah 20 menit berjalan kaki, gue sama Naruto sampe ke KSHS. Gile ndro, sekolahnya bagus banget, apalagi di Tokyo kali ya. Gue memandang gerbang dengan mata yang berbinar-binar, Naruto ikut-ikutan.

"Eh Naruto, gue mau daftar kelas akselerasi, minggu depan tesnya, lo mau ikut daftar?" kata gue sambil berjalan menuju ruang administrasi, gue sempet liat denahnya tadi, kan ada madding. Si Naruto garuk-garuk kepala, mukanya rada lesu.

"Gue kan gak pinter-pinter amat, Ra," sahut Naruto sambil menyipitkan matanya. Gue mikir, siapa tahu bisa masuk, kelas aksel kan bukan buat anak pinter.

"Yeeeeh, dicoba dulu!" kata gue sambil setengah menyeret Naruto ke ruang administrasi. Si Naruto malah komat-kamit, baca mantra mungkin.

Setelah gue sama Naruto daftar, kita dikasih jadwal tes tulis dan wawancara. Ternyata tesnya berlangsung tiga hari, gak kelamaan apa ya, udah gitu pengumumannya satu minggu setelah tes, dilanjut dengan masa bimbingan siswa—jika lulus seleksi. Gue sama Naruto jalan-jalan, mau liat-liat sekolah. Selama gue tinggal di Konoha, gue gak pernah masuk ke sekolah ini, yam au ngapain, anak SMA juga bukan, dan setelah masuk, suasananya adem, sejuk, gak panas kaya di Tokyo.

"Kalian menghalangi jalanku," suara datar menginterupsi kegiatan gue sama Naruto. Gue noleh kebelakang, ada seorang cowok—ganteng—dengan muka setrikaan berdiri di belakang gue dan Naruto. Gue ngernyitin dahi, gak tau kata 'permisi' apa ya ni orang.

"Eh, ada yang mau lewat ternyata, maaf ya, hehe," Naruto ketawa sampe giginya keliatan semua, persis kuda, lalu pindah ke samping gue, ngebiarin cowok muka setrikaan ini lewat.

"Bisa kali bilang permisi," gue buka mulut, ngeluarin sindiran. Cowok itu cuma natap gue dingin, lalu lewat begitu aja tanpa mengucapkan apapun.

"Hih, ada ya orang kaya gitu didunia ini," kata gue sekali lagi. Pengen rasanya gue jambak-jambak rambut pantat ayam tu cowok, udah sikapnya dingin, mukanya datar kaya setrikaan, songong banget lagi, huh.

"Udah, Sakura. Biarin aja, ayo kita lanjutin lagi!"

"Iye iye!"

.

.

Tsudzuku

* * *

A/N:

Gak banyak kata-kata yang pingin saya sampaikan. Cuma 1 kalimat aja, mind to review?

**Black-san**


End file.
